In order to meet the increasing demand for wireless data traffic since the commercialization of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, the development focus is on the 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. For this reason, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or post long-term evolution (LTE) system.
Consideration is being given to implementing the 5G communication system in millimeter wave (mmW) frequency bands (e.g., 60 GHz bands) to accomplish higher data rates. In order to increase the propagation distance by mitigating propagation loss in the 5G communication system, discussions are underway about various techniques such as beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large-scale antenna.
Also, in order to enhance network performance of the 5G communication system, developments are underway of various techniques such as evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (RAN), ultra-dense network, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and interference cancellation.
Furthermore, the ongoing research includes the use of hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as advanced coding modulation (ACM), filter bank multi-carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA).
In line with such technical advancements, a technology called channel bonding has been introduced for high-speed data transmission in the wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) system as one of many wireless communication systems. In the Wi-Fi communication system, the channel bonding technique is implemented in a manner such a way of combining different channels into one channel to increase a data rate. As an example, Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ac exploits channel bonding of up to 8 20 MHz channels to achieve a bandwidth of 160 MHz, and IEEE 802.11ay standard will be designed to support a channel bonding technique. In the case of using the channel bonding technique, it is inevitable for the electronic device to experience additional power consumption.
Meanwhile, recent electronic devices have been designed with a portable and compact size. In order to achieve portability, the electronic devices are battery-powered. In this respect, battery power consumption is one of the major design issues of portable electronic devices. This is because reducing battery power consumption elongates the usage time of the portable electronic device.
As aforementioned, however, using the channel bonding technique increases power consumption of the electronic device. Reducing the consumption power of the electronic device is very important in view of energy saving as well as compact design; therefore, there is a need of a method for reducing power consumption of an electronic device supporting a channel bonding technique for high-speed data transmission.